The Girl Who Sought Darkness
by LittleCoopLou
Summary: She had no clue about the life she had before the one she lived now, who was she before it happened, what do the dreams about the world submerging into darkness mean and why does she feel she is not who she was once. Completely my own storey, but inspiration from Kingdom Hearts
1. The beggining

Like that the world fell into a deep darkness that could never be brought back, everything was gone, everyone was gone, the planet had died along with everything on it; and then why was she still looking into this pit of darkness where there was nothing but silence. "Skyler! Get up or you'll be late" She opened her eyes and felt the her body ach as she sat up from her almost dead like sleeping position, she could feel the sweat on her back dripping down her, "another dream" she whispered to herself.

Jumping from her bed she looked out her window that was draped with purple curtains, sliding both sets open she squints at the glare of the sun beaming in through the window, as her eyes adjust she stares out at the ocean so blue and glistening from the hot sun that covered the entire island, she then sighs in relief "it's only a dream" but something deep down inside her told her otherwise, those sinister images of a black abyss surrounding everything she once knew would not leave her alone.

Sleep had become none existent to her, but even if she was sleeping she didn't feel it, and as she approached her school her eyes became even more heavier, she rubbed her eyes, avoiding all contact with her eye make-up and yawned, "That's what school does to you, that's why I get as much sleep as I can in nearly all my lessons" a voice came from a young man behind, she turned to see a try-to-hard hipster looking young lad standing "though that's only if the teacher doesn't notice" she smiled "at this point the teachers don't really care any more only 2 weeks to go" the boy rubbed his head and shrugged "well, just means I get a couple winks extra near the end of the year" she stared at him something about him saying the end of the year just felt so empty, for what does the end mean and why does it make her stomach turn. "Troy! Sky!" a high pitched voice shout's afar from them, "Mara, how come you're here so early, you don't have class until 10 right?" Skyler sort some comfort in acting calm and normal as if those thoughts did not go through her head "nah, I have to see Mr Pattinson, got to finish up some art project, which I'd rather just burn and pretend like it was never there" she pouted, but Skyler and Troy just giggled at her huffy attitude to one of the subjects she once loved.

The morning periods had ended and the three of them went for some lunch, the cafeteria was one of the most fowl places in the school, so they would for ever avoid that trap and go out for their lunch, luckily they all had 4th period free so an extra hour lunch it was, they decided to try out the new café around the corner from their building, the café was quiet as not many people had heard of the opening, the scene of the café was retro looking but modern at the same time, they somehow mixed classic design with modern furnishings to make the place look like you walked into some futuristic home that had never been decorated since the 1960's. Taking a table to the large open window near the front the trio decided to order something simple, as they were waiting on their friend Troy to decide, a young and quite attractive young man walked to their table and asked for their order "oh, sorry my friend is still deciding…" Mara then interrupted "but you can take ours and maybe come back when he's ready if that's okay" the young man smiled, but only on one side, a side smile in fact "sure, what can I get you?" as Mara proceeded to give her order and Skyler after, Troy finally picked just before the young man could leave "wait I know what I want!" Tray quickly stopped him and gave him his order, when the young man left their table to enter the kitchen and the other end of the building Mara stared until the young man was gone and turned to Troy with an expression beyond annoyed "Why!?" "Why what?" Troy looked at her puzzled "did you see him, he was gorgeous, and you could have waited so I could get a better look at him again when he came back for his order!" "wow you're so superficial" Troy snickered "Come on don't you two start, he'll be back with the food you can look at him all you want then" Skyler kept the two from snapping at each other even more than they already had.

"Come on he was amazing, even you had to have seen it you've swung both ways before" Troy stopped in his tracks then started at Mara "You said you'd never mention that, that was a mistake and it was all down to the alcohol!" "Yeah, yeah well what did you think Skyler?" Skyler turned to look at her friends her mind far from whatever conversation they were having, "sorry?" "god you've been spacing out all day" Troy stared at her "no she was probably just day dreaming about the hot waiter at the café" Mara butted in with a smirk on her face, Troy just rolled his eyes at her, even though Skyler was able to giggle at the way they all are with each other and how great her friends are, she couldn't help but feel lost, like none of this is real or none of this is going to exist in the near future, like her life will change, and for the worst.

This is only a small part of a much larger idea if you like what I have done so far please comment and let me know if you want more. J


	2. Chapter 2

Like that the world fell into a deep darkness that could never be brought back, everything was gone, everyone was gone, the planet had died along with everything on it; and then why was she still looking into this pit of darkness where there was nothing but silence. "Skyler! Get up or you'll be late" She opened her eyes and felt the her body ach as she sat up from her almost dead like sleeping position, she could feel the sweat on her back dripping down her, "another dream" she whispered to herself.

Jumping from her bed she looked out her window that was draped with purple curtains, sliding both sets open she squints at the glare of the sun beaming in through the window, as her eyes adjust she stares out at the ocean so blue and glistening from the hot sun that covered the entire island, she then sighs in relief "it's only a dream" but something deep down inside her told her otherwise, those sinister images of a black abyss surrounding everything she once knew would not leave her alone.

Sleep had become none existent to her, but even if she was sleeping she didn't feel it, and as she approached her school her eyes became even more heavier, she rubbed her eyes, avoiding all contact with her eye make-up and yawned, "That's what school does to you, that's why I get as much sleep as I can in nearly all my lessons" a voice came from a young man behind, she turned to see a try-to-hard hipster looking young lad standing "though that's only if the teacher doesn't notice" she smiled "at this point the teachers don't really care any more only 2 weeks to go" the boy rubbed his head and shrugged "well, just means I get a couple winks extra near the end of the year" she stared at him something about him saying the end of the year just felt so empty, for what does the end mean and why does it make her stomach turn. "Troy! Sky!" a high pitched voice shout's afar from them, "Mara, how come you're here so early, you don't have class until 10 right?" Skyler sort some comfort in acting calm and normal as if those thoughts did not go through her head "nah, I have to see Mr Pattinson, got to finish up some art project, which I'd rather just burn and pretend like it was never there" she pouted, but Skyler and Troy just giggled at her huffy attitude to one of the subjects she once loved.

The morning periods had ended and the three of them went for some lunch, the cafeteria was one of the most fowl places in the school, so they would for ever avoid that trap and go out for their lunch, luckily they all had 4th period free so an extra hour lunch it was, they decided to try out the new café around the corner from their building, the café was quiet as not many people had heard of the opening, the scene of the café was retro looking but modern at the same time, they somehow mixed classic design with modern furnishings to make the place look like you walked into some futuristic home that had never been decorated since the 1960's. Taking a table to the large open window near the front the trio decided to order something simple, as they were waiting on their friend Troy to decide, a young and quite attractive young man walked to their table and asked for their order "oh, sorry my friend is still deciding…" Mara then interrupted "but you can take ours and maybe come back when he's ready if that's okay" the young man smiled, but only on one side, a side smile in fact "sure, what can I get you?" as Mara proceeded to give her order and Skyler after, Troy finally picked just before the young man could leave "wait I know what I want!" Tray quickly stopped him and gave him his order, when the young man left their table to enter the kitchen and the other end of the building Mara stared until the young man was gone and turned to Troy with an expression beyond annoyed "Why!?" "Why what?" Troy looked at her puzzled "did you see him, he was gorgeous, and you could have waited so I could get a better look at him again when he came back for his order!" "wow you're so superficial" Troy snickered "Come on don't you two start, he'll be back with the food you can look at him all you want then" Skyler kept the two from snapping at each other even more than they already had.

"Come on he was amazing, even you had to have seen it you've swung both ways before" Troy stopped in his tracks then started at Mara "You said you'd never mention that, that was a mistake and it was all down to the alcohol!" "Yeah, yeah well what did you think Skyler?" Skyler turned to look at her friends her mind far from whatever conversation they were having, "sorry?" "god you've been spacing out all day" Troy stared at her "no she was probably just day dreaming about the hot waiter at the café" Mara butted in with a smirk on her face, Troy just rolled his eyes at her, even though Skyler was able to giggle at the way they all are with each other and how great her friends are, she couldn't help but feel lost, like none of this is real or none of this is going to exist in the near future, like her life will change, and for the worst.

This is only a small part of a much larger idea if you like what I have done so far please comment and let me know if you want more. J


End file.
